Amor correspondido
by Aleex-tan
Summary: Se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios en el rincón de su oscura habitación, pensando y maldiciéndose por no habar reaccionado a tiempo, por haberlo dejarlo pasar sin tomarle la mayor importancia y sin haber tomado cartas en el asunto./OneShot/SasuNaru...¡Pasa y comenta! Cx


Amor correspondido/ SasuNaru Fanfic/Por ZurckeCx

Se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios en el rincón de su oscura habitación, pensando y maldiciéndose por no habar reaccionado a tiempo, por haberlo dejarlo pasar sin tomarle la mayor importancia y sin haber tomado cartas en el asunto.

_Flash Back_

_-Sasuke, ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo?- Decía un pequeño rubio algo nervioso tocando levemente el hombro del sujeto azabache frente suyo._

_-Vale Naruto, pero solo un segundo, no quiero perder mí tiempo- Al tiempo que se volteaba el azabache, le dedicaba su típica sonrisa de medio lado que dejaba anonado a cierto rubio-¿Y de que quieres hablarme?- Preguntaba Sasuke mientras caminaba al lado de un nervioso Naruto._

_-Etto...Yo...Sasuke…-Este paro en seco y volteo para encontrarse con la desafiante mirada del mayor, y abrumado, continuo.-Yo quería…quería decirte que...yo…-_

_-¿Qué tu qué?-interrumpió el Uchiha- Anda Naruto, habla, no me hagas perder el tiempo en tonterías-_

_-¡No es una tontería!-grito furioso-¡Es solo que yo…-El ojiazul fue interrumpido por la presencia de una pelirrosa prácticamente colgándose al cuello del ojinegro._

_-Sasuke-Kuuun!-chillo la chica-¿Qué haces aquí con…este?-miro con desprecio al Uzumaki-Vámonos de aquí-dijo esta tomándole la mano-_

_-Esperen…Ustedes son… ¿novios?-el rubio se puso blanco y sintió como el corazón se le comprimía-_

_-Si-respondió Sakura-¿No es así Sasuke-Kun?-_

_-Yo…Naruto…iba a contártelo pero...sucedió tan rápido…y…- el azabache trataba de excusarse pero fue interrumpido por Naruto-_

_-No…no importa…no tienes porque contarme todo-fingió una sonrisa-Esta bien...espero…espero que sean….muy…felices juntos-esas últimas palabras en verdad le dolieron justo en el fondo.-Entonces, adiós.-dijo para echarse a correr, correr con todo lo que sus piernas dieran, el no quería estar ahí con el amor de su vida y al mismo tiempo el causante de todo ese dolor._

_-¡Naruto espera!-levantando una mano-no te vayas…-finalizo diciendo en un susurro, un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar._

_End Flash Back_

-¿Porque? ¿Porque me haces esto Sasuke? –Sollozaba el rubio-¿Acaso no ves que yo si te quiero?-

El ya no podía más, su corazón estaba destrozado y no tenía más remedio, así que se encamino hacia la cocina, tomo el primer cuchillo que vio decidido a terminar con todas sus penas.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ábreme por favor!-gritaba una voz muy familiar fuera de su casa haciendo que este tirara el cuchillo al suelo y sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas cayendo instantáneamente-

-Sa…Sasuke-decía entre sollozos-Sasuke…

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo entrada un azabache que corrió hacia Naruto posándose en el suelo para abrazarlo protectoramente.

-Naruto, pero…-observando el cuchillo en el suelo-¡¿Qué pensabas hacer dobe?-

-…..-

-¡Respóndeme!-gritaba completamente furioso y a la vez preocupado sacudiendo a Naruto levemente-¡Naruto!

-¡Terminar con el dolor!-sollozaba el rubio-¡Sasuke!-Lloraba aferrándose al mayor-No me dejes…-

-Nunca te dejaría Naruto-

-¡Y entonces explícame porque eres novio de Sakura!-

-Porque…-

-¿Porque, que? ¡Dímelo!-

-¡Porque me sentía solo, porque quería llamar tu atención! ¡Porque te amo!-

Ya estaba dicho, el que Sasuke le dijese eso, le hacía sentir una satisfacción tan grande, ¡Su amor era correspondido! No tardo en reaccionar y automáticamente se tiro sobre el azabache para besarlo, besar como nunca antes había besado, con ese amor y esa pasión que tanto tiempo permaneció guardada; esas interminables ganas de probar esos perfectos labios y degustar ese sabor tan agradable. Al sentir esa maldita falta de aire se separan unos segundos, unos segundos agradables mientras se miraban cariñosamente.

-Te amo Sasuke-

-Yo también te amo Naruto-

Y así se confesaron mientras se acercaron para darse un beso, pero ahora una mucho más tierno y lleno de dulzura, de sentimientos, aquellos que eran correspondidos el uno por el otro. Y así de los besos a las carisias y de las carisias a algo más…Finalmente disfrutarían de su amor esa noche.


End file.
